


The Second Bouquet

by GallifreyGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: When Ted and Karen throw a vow renewal, Joyce doesn't have a clue about what is really in store.





	The Second Bouquet

"Do we have to go?" Joyce whined as she fastened her favorite pair of earrings into her ears. It was odd to see the tables turned since usually it was Jim complaining that he didn't want to go somewhere.

Hopper gently brought her hands into his, looking down at her with soft eyes. "Yes, you know that Karen would be devastated if we didn't show up. Plus, Ted nearly cornered me a few week ago and begged me to attend. We'll have fun, I promise." he grinned before pressing a small kiss to her forehead. 

Joyce sighed and turned back to her vanity mirror. Karen and Ted had _surprisingly_ decided to renew their vows in a not-so-small get together at the Hawkins Rose Gardens. Joyce didn't even want to think about what possible things went on in their private lives that would make such a turnabout in their marriage. 

"You look stunning," Hop whispered as he stepped behind her, pulling a small strand of her hair behind her ear. Even though she wasn't particularly thrilled about going, she did, in fact, feel pretty. An above-the-knee light blue tunic flowed elegantly off her body, matched with suede boots while her dark auburn hair was neatly put into curls. 

"Thanks, baby." she smiled before calling out into the hallway. "Kids, are you ready?" Both Jonathan and Will walked out of their rooms, dressed in casual but handsome spring attire while Jane stepped out in a peach-colored sundress. 

"Alright, let's get this over with." she said under her breath before walking to the car. With her back turned, she couldn't see the thumbs up that Hopper had given to the boys.

* * *

 

"And although we have already spent many years together, I can't wait to spend many more with you. I love you now just as much as the day we said _I do_ , the first time." Karen smiled as she finished her vows. 

Joyce smiled and clapped along with the crowd as the Wheeler parents shared their first kiss as an again-married couple. She felt guilty for the jealousy growing in her stomach. She knew Hopper would most likely never propose, and she was almost okay with that; she understood why. They had both been in unsuccessful marriages and they were happy with just being together,but part of her wanted what Karen and Ted had... or at least pretended to have. 

"You okay?" Hop whispered in her ear under the deafening sound of cheering and clapping. Joyce flashed him the best _'I'm not jealous in the least bit smile'_ that she could muster up, hoping it would fool him. 

As the reception droned on, Joyce nursed a glass of white wine for dear life. She was just about to call it quits and go home when she heard someone yelling about throwing the bouquet. Before she could step away, she was nearly swallowed up by the crowd of swarming women. 

Just as Karen was about to throw the bundle of white roses, Joyce could see her give a slight nod to someone in the back of the crowd. Turning around, she threw the bouquet into the crowd, hoping it would land right with who she wanted it to. 

Joyce was fooled by the women who pretended to reach for the flowers just long enough for the bundle to fall in her hands. Looking down at the bouquet, her eyes widened and she let out an audible gulp. She wanted to run to Hopper and escape from the countless sets of eyes on her.

As she swung on her heel, she saw Hopper down on one knee behind her. Holding his hat to his chest in one hand, he held out a velvet black box in the other. Joyce didn't even get to look at the ring before her eyes welled up and clouded her vision.

"Joyce, you and I have seen both tough times and some beautiful times together. We've held each other on the hard nights and we've laughed together on the good nights. I've found life again through our small family, beautiful, joyful, and radiant life. You pulled me out of such a dark, black hole and you've revived me. I thank God every day for letting me be fortunate enough to find a companion who has shown me nothing but optimism and pure love. All I could ever ask for is to spend the rest of my life by your side. Joyce Lorraine Horowitz, Will you marry me?" 

Joyce's hands flung over her mouth before she launched into Hopper's arms. She lost count of how many times she had drowned the word _'yes'_ into the loud cheering of the guests. The ring was nearly lost in his hand as he stood up, picking Joyce up along with her and pulling her into a deep kiss. As the band begun playing to the moment, Jim thanked his lucky stars that Karen had been nice enough to step out of the spotlight and let him make the moment special for Joyce. Truthfully, almost everybody in the crowd had been in on the plan to surprise Joyce, but of course if she knew that she would've thrown an absolute fit. 

Hopper knew Joyce deserved big, bigger than he could give her. She had been through hell and back and she was still the strongest person he had ever met. He couldn't even begin to imagine life without her, but now he wouldn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Duffer Brothers own these characters!


End file.
